Large screen displays of information in alphanumeric and graphic form are being used by management and the technical sector to a much greater degree than before. Large screen displays enable a number of users to simultaneously extract information so that responsive action may be taken. Movie projectors and opaque projectors have been successfully used and are particularly useful at symposiums, lectures, etc., where a large audience is gathered in a spacious auditorium or projection room.
Unfortunately, where space at a premium and where several people must function in synchronization, there simply is not room for the movie or opaque projectors. Particularly in the close confines of a submersible or an instrument laden aircraft, scientists and technicians must act on simultaneously presented data and coordinate their work. Conventional projectors can't be used since they take up too much space, impose a rather large power consumption, are relatively delicate and have high maintenance requirements.
Later developments use electroluminescent panels and arrays of light emitting diodes. However, these tend to be ineffective from a cost standpoint and are susceptible to washout by the ambient light. Size constraints and electronics' requirements have also diminished the appeal of these designs.
A more recent display device relies upon a liquid crystal panel actuated by a thin-film transistor gate. An instantaneous response from a computer, for example, actuates the liquid crystal panel for responsive readouts.
There is a continuing need in the state-of-the-art for a cost effective display panel having the capability for providing a clear readout which is compact and reliable enough for use in submersibles and aircraft.